Idea aparte
by Vincent Kass
Summary: El amor era una idea aparte en esa relación, sin embargo Kurt no parecía percibirlo. Diez historias breves entre la pareja más improbable de gLee.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

El taller de su padre no era su lugar favorito en el mundo, sin embargo, estar con su padre era su momento favorito en el día. Es por esto que semana a semana, luego del instituto, dejaba una tarde, o dos, para pasar a saludarlo mientras Hummel padre seguía con sus labores.

Y fue en una de esas cotidianas visitas en que se encontró con su mirada. Fue en una de esas cotidianas visitas en que lo vio sonreír y juró por su vida que nunca le había pasado algo así; aquello había sido un flechazo instantáneo.

Haciéndose el despistado, había entrado a la oficina contigua al taller y justo encima del escritorio de su padre estaban los papeles del chico nuevo. ¿Cómo sabía que era nuevo? Fácil. Antes de descubrir su afición por la moda y las carísimas prendas de diseñador, Kurt pasaba sus tardes jugando entre tarros de aceite y neumáticos viejos, por lo que a sus 16 años, ya conocía a todas las personas que trabajaban con su padre. Bill, Marty, Roger y la señora Andy que llevaba la contabilidad del lugar, eran algo así como su familia. Los tíos y tías que no pudo conocer, luego de la temprana muerte de su madre (de la cual era culpado su padre), le habían sido devueltos (de alguna manera) por el destino. Ellos lo habían visto crecer y de tiempo en tiempo le reclamaban cariñosamente el hecho de que ya no pasara tanto tiempo en el taller, junto a su padre, junto a ellos.

Luego de este fenomenal descubrimiento y posterior flechazo, sus visitas al taller fueron en progresivo aumento. De dos tardes a la semana, comenzó a pasar cuatro tardes a la semana metido en el taller, solo para "_asegurarse de que su padre estaba comiendo de manera sana" _ sin embargo, muy a su pesar, esas visitas eran solo de observación… una silenciosa observación que se mezclaba con las conversaciones que sostenía con su padre, respecto de su alimentación y sus horas de trabajo. Durante este periodo, aprendió a hacer perfectamente dos tareas a la vez: Por un lado conversaba animadamente con su padre, mientras que sus ojos se fijaban en todos y cada uno de los gestos del chico moreno. Suspiros y más suspiros invadían el taller cada vez que Kurt llegaba, suspiros que tal vez nunca se convertirían en palabras. Precisas, adecuadas, sinceras y simples palabras, que en ese momento, a raíz de su estúpida e inoportuna timidez, brillaban por su ausencia.

Con la sonrisa de Jake bailándole en la mente, caminaba despistadamente por los pasillos de McKinley, asintiendo ante las palabras de Mercedes, que conversaba animadamente acerca de su futuro triunfo en Los Ángeles.

Ninguno de los dos tuvo conciencia de lo que sucedía, hasta que por esos caprichos del destino y por el escaso espacio que tenían los pasillos de McKinley, sucedió lo inevitable; un choque hombro con hombro, los libros de Kurt regados por el piso y Mercedes dirigiéndole su mejor cara de Diva a un chico moreno que se acercaba apenado al castaño, que había ido a dar contra un casillero.

- ¿Estás bien?

Levantando la vista, Kurt deseó desaparecer, derretirse, tener alas y volar. Frente a él, en vivo y en directo, de carne y hueso el moreno Jake Puckerman le preguntaba si estaba bien. Boqueó como pez fuera del agua, sus ojos pasearon por todo el rostro del muchacho y al final, se sonrojó furiosamente. No tenía idea de que asistía al mismo instituto del chico que de un día para otro le había quitado el sueño y esa no era una bonita forma de enterarse.

- ¡Hey! Tú eres el hijo de…

Pero Jake no alcanzó a completar la frase.

Cual pulpo, Kurt había recogido en menos de un segundo todos los libros que estaban regados por el piso y tomando a Mercedes del brazo, se perdía de vista por el pasillo, tropezando por la rapidez de sus pasos al doblar en una esquina. Extrañado y divertido, Jake lo vio desaparecer y luego de considerar que tal vez el chico tenía ganas de ir al baño, siguió su camino, pensando que ya lo vería más tarde en el taller de su jefe.

Jake estuvo pendiente de la visita de Kurt al taller pero no apareció esa tarde, ni las tardes de las siguientes dos semanas. Quería disculparse. Lo buscó en el instituto pero ni siquiera lo vio ahí. - ¿Habrá muerto? - Se preguntó y respondiéndose de inmediato desechó esa idea de su cabeza; si eso hubiera ocurrido, Burt habría cerrado el taller por un tiempo. Decidió no preocuparse más.

…

- ¡Hey Jake! – dijo Burt antes de cerrar el taller.

- Dígame – contestó el muchacho de manera servicial, presentándose en la puerta de la oficina del taller.

- Estuve sacando cuentas y creo que con todo el trabajo que tenemos, no podremos acabar de revisar toda la flota de camiones del señor McKay.

- Entiendo…

- Por lo que será necesario que nos quedemos algunas horas extras, durante la noche.

- Entiendo señor Hummel – contestó serio

- Sé que eres de otro distrito, así que quiero proponerte que – tomó aire - te quedes en mi casa los días que trabajes hasta tarde. Tenemos una habitación para huéspedes.

El moreno guardó silencio y consideró la oferta. No gastaría en alojamiento, comida o transporte. Su jefe le estaba ofreciendo todo y considerando el poco tiempo que llevaba trabajando con él, se sintió halagado de que Burt Hummel depositara esa confianza en él.

- Acepto – dijo sonriente el muchacho.

- Magnifico, empezamos la próxima semana.

Encerrado en su alcoba, estudiando francés, Kurt sintió un fuerte escalofrío. Algo definitivamente no iba bien.


	2. Nuestra primera noche

1.- Nuestra primera noche.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Comunicarle la noticia a Kurt, de que Jake se quedaría a dormir en casa durante toda la próxima semana, no fue fácil para Burt. Primero se enfrentó a la gélida mirada de su hijo. Luego una pataleta y por último la única e incomparable paz que trae el estado de resignación. – ¡Pero tenemos un cuarto de huéspedes! – había gritado Burt mientras su hijo hacía tronar la escalera al dirigirse a su habitación.

Pero la diosa fortuna, definitivamente no quería a Kurt o por lo menos eso pensaba él mientras se miraba al espejo, antes de ir al instituto (con un gesto de desesperación en el rostro y un creciente tic en su ojo izquierdo) La hermana de Burt, Helga, había llegado de sorpresa al país y esperaba que su amado hermano le diera alojamiento, por lo que la pieza de huéspedes esta indefectiblemente ocupada por ella. Eso obligaba hacía que Jake tuviera que trasladarse a la única habitación que podía recibirlo en ese momento.

La amplia y bien decorada habitación de Kurt.

- No voy a dejarle mi cama – gruñó el castaño

- ¡No puedes dejar que duerma en el piso! – susurró Burt

- ¡Entonces duerme tú con él! – susurró de vuelta.

- ¡No digas payasadas! El chico tiene tu edad, va a tu instituto, estoy seguro de que se pueden entender – y sin más, dio por terminada la conversación.

Mordiéndose la lengua, Kurt gruñó en silencio. Odiaba a su tía, odiaba a su padre y odiaba tener que compartir habitación con un desconocido.

Entrando en la habitación, se encontró con Jake sentado encima de la cama, mirando con atención a todas partes. Si bien el chico lo volvía loco, esa no era la forma en que había planificado entrar en contacto con él. Primero el choque en el pasillo y ahora lo tenía aquí en su habitación, como compañero obligatorio. Le sonrió de manera forzada y habló con decisión.

- Supongo que – tomó aire nuevamente – tenemos que ver como dormimos.

- Yo duermo en el piso – se apresuró en decir Jake con una sonrisa.

Viendo esa sonrisa Kurt se derritió por dentro. No podía ser así de malo, no podía dejarlo dormir en el piso.

- De ninguna manera – contestó por fin, saliendo de su alelamiento – tú trabajas y vas al instituto… yo solo voy al instituto. Tú tienes que descansar… supongo que una mala noche no me matará – sonrió de manera sincera.

Jake le agradeció y luego procedieron a prepararse para dormir. Metido en el baño Kurt se puso pijama, luego buscó una bolsa para dormir y se tendió al otro lado de la habitación. Pensaba dormir, pero la idea de tener al chico que le quitaba el sueño, a menos de dos metros de él, surtía efecto y con la vista clavada al techo, se debatía entre si debía conversar con Jake o si debía dejarlo dormir. Luego de un momento, cerrando los ojos con fuerza decidido a dormir, sintió que el moreno le hablaba.

- Kurt quería disculparme por lo del otro día…

Y eso fue suficiente para el castaño. Esa noche el sueño se fue, el cansancio se escondió y por primera vez, pasó una noche junto a Jake, descubriendo a través de cada una de sus palabras, a una persona maravillosa.


	3. Fin de semana

2.- Fin de semana

**.**

**.**

**.**

El tiempo avanzó, potente y temible. Devorando días, semanas, meses solo se detenía cuando Kurt y Jake pasaban momentos juntos. Por aquel entonces Burt había adquirido una parcela de agrado y, sabiendo que Kurt no lo acompañaría a trabajar la descuidada tierra, se escapaba a trabajar en lo que con el tiempo, se convertiría en un precioso sitio donde pasar las vacaciones. Pero el pequeño Hummel había descubierto una forma de pasar los fines de semana en los que su padre desaparecía de casa.

- Jake, el águila dejó el nido.

- Entendido, polluelo.

Y con esa simple conversación Jake entendía que debía tomar sus cosas para ir a pasar el fin de semana en casa de los Hummel. No entendía muy bien como es que se había hecho amigo del hijo de su jefe, pero no era una idea que le desagradara… el muchacho era bastante agradable, la casa era grande, Burt lo trataba como un hijo y Kurt era como su hermano menor, por lo que se sentía cómodo en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – consultó Kurt, tomando entre sus manos el mando de la xbox que Jake había llevado para que se divirtieran un rato

- Pásame una guitarra

Kurt hizo memoria un momento y recordó que en el ático estaba la vieja guitarra de su madre. Fue a por ella y para su suerte, descubrió que tenía todas las cuerdas. Se la entregó a Jake como quien entrega un hijo y contemplándola un momento, Jake procedió a afinarla.

Pocos minutos después, el living de la casa se llenaba de suaves acordes y dos voces hacían exquisitas armonías, mientras la noche caía sobre Lima. Kurt no había olvidado todo lo que sentía por Jake, pero en los momentos que pasaban juntos, había aprendido a tratar con él. Comprendió que no era un ser inalcanzable pero si muy hermético y ese hermetismo se le antojaba excesivamente interesante al castaño, que tendía a perderse en la oscura mirada de su amigo. Acostumbrado a ver ojos azules, vedes y grises durante toda su infancia, ver la noche que encerraban los ojos de Jake se le hacía sencillamente delicioso.

- Dos ojos de inquietante negrura – murmuraba a veces con su vista clavada en Jake

- ¿Cómo? – solía preguntar el moreno.

- Nada – finalizaba el castaño, apresurándose en cambiar el tema.

Pero Jake escuchaba con claridad todo lo que el castaño decía. ¿Le inquietaban sus ojos a Kurt? - ¿Quién sabe? – solía responderse, cada fin de semana que pasaban a solas, en la casa de los Hummel.


	4. Durante el almuerzo

3.- Durante el almuerzo

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fuera de la moda, si había algo que Kurt amaba era la etiqueta y los buenos modales. No concebía escuchar que alguien sorbiera la sopa, o que estuviera con los codos sobre la mesa. Para él, esos eran gestos totalmente inaceptables. Sumado a esto, la estricta educación a la que había sido expuesto por parte de Burt había calado hondo en su forma de ser y comportarse; la mesa no era un lugar para conversar o para cantar, era un lugar para comer y una vez que hubieran acabado de comer, podía conversar todo lo que quisieran.

Pero desde que Jake Puckerman había entrado a esa casa, las reglas habían cambiado un poco. El moreno conversaba a sus anchas con Burt durante el almuerzo o la cena y éste a su vez, se deleitaba infinitamente perdiendo la noción del tiempo en charlas sobre béisbol y fútbol americano y lejos de sentirse celoso por la relación que su padre y Jake habían construido en tan poco tiempo, Kurt se sentía a gusto – Si llegamos a ser novios, le costará menos aceptarlo como parte de la familia – pensaba con ilusión, mientras oía los reclamos que hacía su padre en contra de los entrenadores de su equipo favorito.

Sin embargo, el castaño no quedaba totalmente ajeno a los espacios de comunicación que se generaban durante las comidas. De la misma forma en que había encontrado la compañía del moreno durante los fines de semana en que su padre se ausentaba de la casa, había descubierto una forma de muda conversación entre Jake y él.

Sentados frente a frente, en momentos que parecían de perpetuo silencio, Kurt levantaba su vista y sin fallar, se encontraba con la mirada del moreno. Sonreía coqueto y volvía a mirar su plato, para luego levantar la mirada y encontrarse una vez más con los escrutadores ojos de Jake - ¿Qué secreto guardas tras esa sonrisa? – preguntaban sus oscuros orbes a tiempo que Kurt bajaba la vista y volvía a sonreír, como si se le fuera la vida en eso. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas volvía a levantar la mirada y esta vez, una tormenta gris atrapaba a Jake. – Lo que guarda mi sonrisa es un Te amo – respondía Kurt, sosteniéndole la mirada al moreno, que sonreía complacido, como si fuera capaz de leer cada uno de los gestos del castaño.

Con el tiempo, Kurt llegó a la conclusión de que durante los almuerzos con Jake, no solo satisfacía su estomago… también satisfacía su corazón, devorando con avidez todas las miradas y sonrisas que el moreno le dedicaba en sacro silencio. El sabor de la complicidad escurría por sus labios, el sabor de la complicidad en su estado más puro satisfaciendo su hambriento corazón.

- ¿Dije algo gracioso? – preguntaba Burt al notar las sonrisas de Jake y Kurt.

- No – decían ambos a la vez y dedicándose una última sonrisa, volvían a ver sus platos.


	5. Agridulce

4.- Agridulce

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sencillamente no podía concebir que alguien estuviera llamando a esas horas de la noche, sin embargo no tenía mucho que reclamar; por dormir siesta durante la tarde había perdido todo el sueño que debería tener en la noche y estaba dedicando esas horas de insomnio, para completar un reporte de historia que había dejado inconcluso.

Algo contrariado, caminó hasta su mesita de noche, tomó el móvil que vibraba incesantemente sobre ella y sin mirar quien llamaba atendió con un cortante "¿aló?" que fue respondido por una profunda voz. Su cuerpo se tensó. Reconocería esa voz hasta debajo del agua.

- Kurt – sollozó la otra persona – explotó la bomba.

- ¿Jake? – La voz de Kurt se tornó suplicante - ¿A que te refieres? – preguntó con temor de lo que el moreno pudiera responderle.

- Mi mamá – sollozo – mi mamá tiene un amante.

Esa última oración, remitió a Kurt a algunas semanas atrás. Como cada fin de semana en que su padre se iba a trabajar la tierra en su parcela de agrado, Jake se había ido a dormir a la casa Hummel. Fue en una de estas visitas en que cansado de algunas cosas, abrió su corazón y le contó al castaño sus pesares, sus temores y la gran sospecha que le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Le contó del extraño comportamiento de su madre, las llamadas, la forma en que colgaba el teléfono cada vez que él aparecía en su habitación, los mensajes, las horas en que se ausentaba de la casa. Todo cuadraba y esa noche, los peores temores de Jake se habían confirmado; su madre tenía un amante y cansada de todo, se lo había enrostrado al padre del moreno mientras sostenían una de sus habituales peleas.

- No sé que hacer – volvió a llorar Jake, sacando a Kurt de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo está tu padre? – indagó el castaño

- Destrozado.

A pesar de que no conocía al resto de la familia de su amigo, Kurt se pudo hacer una imagen de lo que ocurría y tembló. Su corazón se aceleró al pensar en un Jake vulnerable y ante cada sollozo del moreno, silenciosas lágrimas rodaban también por su mejilla.

- ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? – sugirió el castaño

- No… por ahora – suspiro – creo que debo quedarme aquí.

- Entiendo.

- Pero quiero verte

El alma de Kurt saltó dentro de él y entre toda la tragedia, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Tienes tiempo el martes? – concluyó Jake, aguardando la respuesta de su amigo.

- Claro.

- Entonces nos vemos ese día… - a través de la línea se escuchó como tomaba aire – gracias Kurt.

- Jake.

- ¿Si?

- Te quiero.

Estás dos palabras golpearon a Jake

- Y yo te quiero a ti. Gracias por estar. Adiós

- Adiós – repitió Kurt, colgando.

Se arrojó sobre la cama tratando de discernir que era lo que ocurría en su interior. Pena y alegría. Un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos se mezclaban en su ser, tantas emociones hacían que el estomago se le juntara con el alma y suspirando profundamente, una palabra escapó de sus labios – Agridulce – murmuró Kurt, catalogando por fin, la conversación que acababa de tener con Jake.


	6. Nuestra primera noche, juntos

5.- Nuestra primera noche, juntos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dicen que nunca conoces bien a una persona, hasta que duermes con ella. Y es que a la hora de dormir con alguien, te enfrentas a la parte más intima de su ser; lo puedes ver llenar su almohada de saliva, puedes escucharlo ahogarse entre ronquido y ronquido o sencillamente, puedes recibir una patada en la espalda, si la persona con la que duermes, tiende a tener sueños muy vívidos.

Pero a pesar de llevar cerca de un año como amigos realmente cercanos, Kurt podía decir que aún no conocía bien a Jake Puckerman, ya que aún no compartía lecho con él. Y, aunque usted no lo crea (y esto va para cualquier heterosexual psicótico, ejem) los gays, si pueden dormir con chicos heterosexuales, sin intentar violarlos o algo por el estilo. Perdón, me desvío del tema principal: Jake y Kurt todavía no habían compartido lecho y, a pesar de que no era un asunto que le quitara el sueño al castaño, sentía que esa era una barrera que debían saltar, casi como cuando una pareja de recién casados consuma su unión… solo que sin sexo de por medio.

Acostumbrado a compartir su cuarto (bajo la atenta supervisión de Burt) con Jake y acostumbrado también, a ceder su cama cada vez que el chico lo visitaba, Kurt estaba tendiendo su cómoda bolsa de dormir en un extremo de la habitación. De todas las veces que el moreno había visitado la casa de los Hummel, no había tenido que ocupar nunca el cuarto de huéspedes; porque estaba ocupado, porque estaba invadido de hormigas (invasión en la que Kurt juró no tener nada que ver), porque tenía goteras o sencillamente porque se le hacía más divertido quedarse conversando con Kurt hasta las tantas de la mañana, recuperando las horas de sueño posteriormente en alguna clase de Historia o Matemáticas. Sin embargo, aquella noche de Diciembre las cosas no estaban como para dormir sin compañía o en una simple bolsa, por lo que a pocos minutos de haberse metido en sus respectivas camas, ambos chicos comenzaron a temblar.

- Creo que hace un poco de frío – dijo Jake, haciendo notar lo obvio

- Creo que si – contestó con dificultad el castaño.

Un silencio prolongado acompañó la última frase de Kurt.

- Está bien, ¿Vienes tú o me meto en tu bolsa? – soltó Jake con tono de impaciencia

- Ya voy – dijo Kurt sonriendo en la oscuridad.

Sabía que un moreno de sangre caliente (como solía decirle Kurt a Jake) no soportaría tan bajas temperaturas, así que, encantado de que su más íntimo deseo se hubiera cumplido, Kurt caminó con decisión hasta la cama. Jake se hizo a un lado y dejó espacio a su amigo que sin ninguna replica se acurrucó junto a él. Frente a frente, ambos chicos podían adivinar en medio de la oscuridad, la cara del otro a escasos centímetros de distancia. El calor que despedía el cuerpo de Jake fue dejando sin defensas a Kurt que en pocos minutos cerraba pesadamente sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su amigo. Jake por su parte había alcanzado a sonreír, antes de pasar una de sus piernas por entre las piernas de Kurt y quedarse profundamente dormido, perdiéndose en el calor que ambos cuerpo generaban.

- Kurt ¿tienes idea de dónde…?

Pero Burt no pudo completar la frase. En la cama de su hijo se veía un solo bulto, muy grande y rápidamente Hummel padre llegó a una conclusión. Jake y Kurt estaban durmiendo en la misma cama. Sin palabras, Burt trató de volver sobre sus pasos pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta completamente, Kurt despertó sobresaltado, jurando que había escuchado la voz de su padre y la puerta a medio cerrar se lo confirmó. Su padre lo había visto dormir con Jake. – Bueno – pensó – el que nada hace, nada teme. – Y con este pensamiento, volvió a acurrucarse en el pecho de Jake.

A la semana del pequeño incidente de la cama, al volver del instituto, se encontró con Burt metido en su cuarto, armando con mucho entusiasmo y una gran sonrisa, una cama nueva – Así no tendrás que dormir incomodo con Jake nunca más – había dicho Burt, dándole una última vuelta a un tornillo de la armazón, para luego dejar la habitación de su hijo.

Confundido y sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de su padre, Kurt instaló el colchón y luego le puso sábanas y frazadas a la cama. Confundido aún, se acostó sobre la cama nueva y pensó hasta llegar a sentirse desolado. Nunca más podría dormir con Jake y respirando profundo, reprimió sus ganas de llorar.


	7. Cocina

6.- Cocina

**.**

**.**

**.**

- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Kurt a su padre, desde la puerta del taller

- Mucha, pero aún me queda este camión para revisar. – respondió el hombre calvo, apuntando un enorme camión que estaba estacionado fuera del taller.

- Bien entonces me iré a casa para preparar algo de almuerzo – concluyó Kurt, girando sobre su eje y encaminándose a casa.

- Lleva a Jake contigo – ordenó Burt – No quiero que vayas solo.

Antes de que el castaño pudiera replicar, vio que Jake se dirigía hacia él trotando, mientras limpiaba unas manchas de aceite de sus manos.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – consultó con esa sonrisa que desarmaba a Kurt.

El castaño solo meneo la cabeza mientras miraba a su padre y caminó en silencio a su casa que quedaba a dos cuadras de ahí. Desde que Burt se había enterado de las amenazas que recibía Kurt en el instituto, ponía especial cuidado en que fuera acompañado a todas partes. Por suerte para Kurt, la persona que siempre estaba disponible para acompañarlo era Jake, así que, cumpliendo las órdenes de su padre, iba con el moreno a todas partes.

- ¿No te molesta que mi padre te use como mi guardaespaldas? – soltó Kurt, mientras llegaban a la puerta de su casa.

- Hasta que por fin hablas – musitó Jake, sonriendo nuevamente – la verdad es que no. Alguien tiene que protegerte.

- Ok, pero eso no justifica que él te ordene andar conmigo para todas partes – rebatió obstinado el castaño, mientras entraba en su casa y dejaba las llaves sobre una mesa.

- Eso da igual – contestó Jake, chasqueando la lengua - ¿Qué cocinamos? – preguntó con naturalidad, mirando a su alrededor.

- Algo sencillo… ¿Carne con arroz? – propuso Kurt.

- Ok, yo hago el arroz, tú te encargas de la carne.

Obedeciendo a su naturaleza sumisa, Kurt comenzó a hacer exactamente lo que Jake le había indicado. Buscó en el congelador un trozo de carne y luego de meterlo en el microondas para descongelarlo, comenzó a aliñarlo. Por su parte, Jake echaba mantequilla en una olla y antes de que Kurt pudiera darse cuenta, había puesto el arroz en ella.

- ¿Arroz con mantequilla? – dijo Kurt algo receloso

- Tú déjame cocinar en paz – había respondido Jake, ante la cara de desconfianza de su amigo.- A esa carne le vendría bien una cebolla

- Puede ser…

Considerando la idea de Jake, Kurt buscó en el congelador una cebolla y comenzó a cortarla, para agregarla a la carne.

- Pero no la cortes de esa forma.

- Tú déjame cocinar en paz – replicaba Kurt, sonriendo.

- No puedo, sobre todo si estas cortando una cebolla en trozos tan grandes que pueden matar a alguien por ahogo.

- Gracioso

- Gruñón – Dijo Jake, a tiempo que se acercaba por detrás de Kurt, tomaba sus manos y con delicadeza le enseñaba a cortar una cebolla de manera decente.

La respiración de Kurt se aceleró imperceptiblemente. Boqueó nuevamente, como aquella vez en que chocó con el moreno en el pasillo del instituto y un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Sentir los fuertes brazos del moreno alrededor de su cuerpo, hizo que se olvidara de la cebolla que tenía frente a sus ojos, hizo que se olvidara del almuerzo y sacó su conciencia fuera de la cocina. Volaba, Kurt juraba que volaba y que esos fuertes brazos lo mantenían suspendido en el aire. Las manos del moreno contrastaban perfectamente con las blancas manos del castaño. Eran como un juego de colores que danzaba cadenciosamente frente a él, haciendo que todo pareciera simple, bello… hermoso.

- …y así es como se hace el corte pluma – había terminado de decir Jake a tiempo que soltaba las manos de Kurt y apartaba su fornido pecho de la espalda de su amigo.

Kurt se quedó paralizado frente a la carne, con el cuchillo en la mano y la cebolla cortada perfectamente. ¿En qué momento Jake había comenzado a hablar? ¿En qué momento su conciencia se había marchado de vacaciones? ¿En qué momento Jake había ganado tanto poder sobre él?

Con estas y más interrogantes, Kurt trató de simular que nada pasaba. Tomó una sartén, echó la carne y la cebolla y la puso al fuego. Jake lo miraba atentamente, mientras vigilaba su propia olla. El moreno podía adivinar con una mirada a la olla, si el arroz ya estaba del todo cocido, pero Kurt apostaba su colección secreta de tiaras, a que su amigo jamás sería capaz de saber a ciencia cierta todo lo que provocaba en él. Temblores, respiración agitada, mejillas rojas y un corazón latiendo a todo lo que daba y es que, tener cerca a Jake Puckerman no era fácil… sobre todo para Kurt.

- Este arroz es delicioso – decía Burt con la boca llena – y la carne, ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué le echaron a esto? ¡Está increíble!

Con su clásica complicidad, ambos chicos se llenaron la boca de comida y no respondieron a la pregunta de Burt, sin embargo Kurt descubrió a través de ese almuerzo, que la pasión y el deseo, son los mejores aderezos que una comida puede llevar.


	8. Con amigos

7.- Con amigos

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aunque Jake lo negara mil veces, Kurt lo afirmaría mil veces más. Él moreno tenía una voz fantástica. Es por esto que, cuando se abrió el periodo de inscripciones para ingresar al coro, el castaño arrastró a su amigo hasta el tablero de anuncios y lo obligó a escribir su nombre, para que el coro pudiera escuchar su "_fantástica voz"_.

Desde que Jake audicionara y pasara a formar parte del coro, habían transcurrido cerca de seis meses; el coro había pasado a ser su tercera familia (luego de la suya propia y los Hummel) y en medio de risas y canciones, había aprendido a mostrar sus sentimientos, sin temor a ser ridiculizado por ello. Además de mejorar su canto y su expresión de emociones, desde su primer ensayo el moreno había dejado una estela de corazones rotos; Britt, Marley, Unique, Kitty… incluso Rachel, había mirado al muchacho con otros ojos… Situación que, por supuesto, hizo que Kurt levantara defensas en torno a su amigo.

Sentados en un rincón de la sala, observando al resto de los coristas jugar entre si, alrededor del piano, Rachel y Kurt conversaban.

- Yo lo vi primero – reclamaba Kurt a su amiga, mientras esperaban que llegara el Señor Schuester

- Ya lo sé – contestaba Rachel acomodando su cabello – De cualquier forma, fue solo una debilidad del momento, mi corazón está con Finn…

- Claro… – había susurrado Kurt, mirando con anhelo a su amigo, que en ese momento tonteaba con Ryder.

Al otro lado de la sala, Kitty, Santana y Quinn miraban también a Jake.

- Es muy mestizo – dijo Santana arrugando la nariz

- Es muy menor – sentenció Quinn

- Es perfecto… y super caliente – finalizó Kitty, a tiempo que se mordía el labio.

- Bueno, si lo quieres para ti, tendrás que quitar la competencia del camino. – Hizo notar Santana, mientras miraba a Kurt y se ponía en pie para ir a conversar con Britt.

Kitty miró al castaño y reconoció esa mirada de inmediato; Kurt quería al moreno y no solo como amigo.

- Disimula – le había dicho Rachel a Kurt, que seguía mirando a su amigo.

- ¿eeh? … aah si, claro.

Kurt recuperó la compostura, carraspeó un poco y acomodó su ropa, disimulando sus deseos de mirar todo el día a Jake. Es que ¿Cómo dejar de apreciar la perfección, cuando se presenta en un envase tan tentador como ese? Piel morena, labios carnosos, agradable nariz, ojos vivaces y sonrisa encantadora, aparte de un cuerpo perfecto y una voz de ensueño. ¿Cómo negarse a apreciar eso? Jake era perfecto para Kurt y éste juró por su vida, que si el moreno fuera una religión, él sería su más ferviente predicador. No pasaba un día en que no dejara de notar la belleza de su amigo y no pasaba una noche en la que no deseara dormir una vez más entre sus brazos. ¿Qué importaba si alguien más se daba cuenta? Su amor por Jake, por sus gestos, risas y palabras, se estaba convirtiendo en sacra devoción… fanatismo religioso que bordeaba la locura y que amenazaba con dejarlo confinado en un manicomio.

Con un escalofrío, se obligó a apartar su mirada de él, pero antes de hacerlo vio claramente como su amigo le sonreía. – Me tienes atrapado – había susurrado a tiempo que le devolvía la sonrisa y miraba a otra parte, chocando de lleno con la fría mirada de Kitty, que parecía condenarlo.

Le dedicó una sonrisa falsa a la muchacha y luego fue junto a Blaine para conversar sobre el último número de Vogue, huyendo así de la mirada de Kitty… y la sonrisa de Jake.


	9. Sábanas y lágrimas

8.- Sábanas y lágrimas

**.**

**.**

**.**

El estúpido amor estaba en el estúpido aire. Kurt miraba con amargura a todas las parejas que paseaban felices, tomadas de la mano celebrando su día de San Valentín, mientras él estaba sentado en un rincón de The Lima Bean esperando ahogarse con medio litro de café y medio kilo de dulces. Definitivamente, pasar esa fecha soltero y solo, le hacía mal. ¡Hasta su padre había encontrado con quien pasar el maldito 14F! y, a pesar de que se alegraba por él, le deprimía pensar que le llevaba la delantera. Había salido temprano de su casa pues Finn, su amigo del coro y reciente hermanastro pasaría el día con Rachel y su padre, con Carole. – Patético – murmuró Kurt, reprochando su eterna soltería. De pronto el horror de morir solo en un departamento, rodeado por gatos le aterró y antes de que pudiera espantar esa fea imagen de su cabeza, su móvil vibró.

Con desgano tomó el móvil, miró la pantalla de llamadas y su corazón se aceleró. Jake, el eterno y siempre presente Jake, lo estaba llamando. Sonriendo como un bobo, contestó y se llevó el celular a la oreja.

- Asociación de solterones y lunáticos, habla Kurt Hummel, presidente, ¿En que puedo servirle?

Tras una carcajada, Jake habló

- Señor presidente, quiero verlo ¿Tiene tiempo?

- Deja revisar mi agenda de San Valentín – dijo Kurt – ok, vacía.

- Nos vemos más tarde, quiero conversar con Finn algunas cosas del coro y luego, tal vez, quedarme en tu casa…

- Claro… tu cama te espera – dijo Kurt

- Excelente, te veo, adiós.

- Adiós.

Y colgando la llamada, a Kurt ya no le pareció que ese día fuera tan estúpido.

Esa misma noche, luego de que Jake hubiera conversado durante horas con Finn, acerca del repertorio que debían llevar a las nacionales se fue al cuarto de Kurt para dormir de una vez. Pero con el tiempo, las temperaturas en Lima seguían bajando… o Jake se había puesto más friolento, ya que en medio de la noche le preguntó a Kurt si podía dormir con él.

- Esto… claro… - dijo Kurt, disimulando su emoción.

En menos de un minuto, Jake se pasó de su cama, a la cama de su amigo y se acurrucó junto a él.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos hablaba. Jake se movía insistentemente, mientras que Kurt estaba más quieto que león al acecho. Con disimulo, Jake había comenzado a jugar con el pelo del castaño y éste, cual felino, se rendía a la caricias de su amigo, ronroneando de placer. La mano de Jake bajó de la cabeza a la espalda del castaño y se mantuvo ahí, describiendo íntimo círculos que abarcaban ambos lados de la cintura de Kurt, que seguía tratando de dormir, boca abajo. Girándose para quedar frente a frente del moreno, sintió por fin que Jake hacía lo que quería hacer; Con fuerza, lo había abrazado y acortando la distancia entre ambos, lo había atraído hacia si, dejando sus cuerpos totalmente pegados, permitiendo que, literalmente, Kurt respirara del aliento de Jake, embriagando su corazón y conciencia.

- Yo… - Jake tomó aire con dificultad y frente a él, Kurt jadeó – quería darte las gracias…

- ¿Por…?

- No hables hasta que termine – interrumpió el moreno, rozando con sus labios la punta de la nariz de Kurt.- quería darte las gracias… por todo lo que has hecho por mi. Cuidarme, abrirme las puertas de tu casa, estar conmigo cuando se descubrió lo de mi madre – silenciosas lagrimas caían por el rostro de Jake, empapando los labios de Kurt – creo que sin ti… no podría haberlo hecho.

Kurt no supo que decir y por un momento se quedó bebiendo de las lagrimas de Jake. – Lo sabía… hasta sus lágrimas saben bien – pensó a tiempo que estiraba su mano y enjugaba las lágrimas del muchacho.

- Te amo, amigo – soltó Jake de pronto y algo cerca de la puerta se estremeció, pero Kurt estaba tan absorto escuchando al moreno que no tuvo ganas de ver que ocurría.

- Te amo – respondió Kurt simplemente, sintiendo como la palabra "amigo" caía sobre él como una sentencia.

Pasó un rato y suspirando, Jake hizo el amago de salirse de la cama, pero Kurt lo sujetó de un brazo.

- Quédate – susurró

Y como si fuera un hechizo, Jake no replicó. Ambos se olvidaron de las reglas de Burt, de lo que pudiera pensar la familia de Kurt y de la incomodidad que se generaba al dormir dos personas en una cama individual. Todo les pareció pequeño, todo les pareció nada y juntos se perdieron entre sábanas y lágrimas. Jake lloraba de gratitud y Kurt… lloraba al sentir que Jake lo miraba como un amigo… solo como un amigo.


	10. Lidiando con Finn

9.- Lidiando con Finn

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Te lo aseguro Burt, Kurt y Jake estaban durmiendo juntos.

Las palabras de Finn retumbaron en la cabeza de Burt Hummel, como sendas campanadas. ¿Qué se traía entre manos su hijo? ¿Acaso Kurt gustaba de sodomizar hombres? Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y respiró profundamente. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Kurt, respecto de su cercanía con Jake, pero no pensó que tuviera que hacerlo tan pronto.

- No te preocupes, yo hablaré con él.

Finn miró desde su altura a Burt y asintiendo en silencio, se retiró a su habitación. No se consideraba homofóbico. Si un hombre quería acostarse con otro hombre, allá ellos. Sin embargo, ver a Kurt pervirtiendo a un chico que era claramente heterosexual hacía que se sintiera perturbado, pues el mismo había tenido que huir, años atrás, de las insinuaciones del castaño.

Mientras pensaba en esto, escuchó a Kurt hablando por teléfono con alguien, de manera muy melosa, por cierto.

- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Una risa leve acompañó a esa pregunta. Finn se acercó más a la puerta y hubiera apostado lo que fuera a que Kurt estaba hablando con Jake.

- ¿Cuándo nos veremos?

El tono de esa última pregunta era en extremo íntimo, casi un susurro, que confirmaba las aprehensiones de Finn; Su hermanastro quería conquistar a Jake. Esperando que terminara de hablar, entró en la habitación y controlando su creciente estado de perturbación en incomodidad, habló con Kurt, diciéndole que lo que hacía, estaba mal.

- ¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciendo? – preguntó Kurt confundido.

- Tratas de conquistar a Jake.

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ambos chicos. A sabiendas de que Finn correría a contarle Jake todo lo que él pudiera confirmar o desmentir en esa charla, Kurt se defendió.

- Eso es mentira, Jake es solo un amigo…

- Al que le dices "te amo", mientras ambos duermen juntos. Linda amistad.

- Tú no entiendes… - La voz de Kurt tembló

- Entiendo lo que pasa. Burt está al tanto de la situación y vendrá a hablar contigo. No quiero ver a Jake nunca más en esta casa ¿Me oíste? Si lo veo, le diré todo lo que traes entre manos.

- ¡Tú no puedes decirle a Jake que deje de venir!

- Eso lo veremos.

Y con esa última amenaza, Hudson salió de la habitación de su hermanastro.

Tratando de no derrumbarse, Kurt respiró profundamente y minutos después, llegó Burt, para hablar con él acerca de "_Esa extraña relación que tienes con Jake" _Y marcando nuevas reglas en el juego, le dijo todas las cosas que había visto entre él y el moreno. No lo despediría del taller, pero no permitiría que volviera a dormir en la casa. Kurt tenía que cuidar la reputación de la familia, la reputación de su hermano que como _Quarterback _tenía los ojos del instituto sobre él y un montón de sandeces más que Kurt no quiso escuchar. Asintió en silencio a las palabras de su padre, y una vez que este se retiró de su habitación, Kurt prendió su ordenador y le dejó un correo a Jake, donde le explicaba todo lo que había ocurrido y le avisaba que prontamente Burt no lo dejaría entrar con tanta libertad a su casa.

Al momento de poner música y tenderse sobre su cama, Kurt dio por sentado de que Jake no querría hablarle nunca más en su vida… y aborreció tener un hermanastro homofóbico.


	11. De cumpleaños

10.- De cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Desde que Burt restringió las visitas de Jake a la casa Hummel habían pasado cerca de dos meses. El moreno, aparte de alejarse de la familia, se había alejado de Kurt. De un día para otro, los almuerzos juntos se habían acabado, los mensajes de texto habían cesado y las llamadas no eran tan frecuentes como antes. Caminando cabizbajo por los pasillos de McKinley, Kurt había optado por no perseguir a Jake; si el moreno no quería acercarse a él, lo entendía. Las veces que se encontraban en el taller de Burt, se habían limitado a saludarse cordialmente, bajo la atenta mirada de Burt y Finn, quien había comenzado a trabajar en el taller para ayudar al primero.

No había noche en que Kurt no extrañara la calidez del cuerpo de Jake y no había día en que maldijera a Finn, pero sabía que el universo le estaba haciendo pagar por su falta de sinceridad; amaba a Jake con cada partícula de su ser y escondía toda esa devoción tras una intensa amistad, que pensaba, lograría distraer al mundo con respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos.

El día del cumpleaños de Kurt había llevado y tras recibir saludos de parte de Burt, Finn y Carole llegó al instituto, donde todo el coro, en conjunto le cantó cumpleaños feliz. Recibió saludos de todos y cuando recibió el saludo de Jake, sintió ganas de aferrarse a su cuello y no dejarlo ir nunca más. El aroma del moreno volvió a embriagarlo, sus brazos volvían a rodearlo y Kurt volvía a tocar el cielo.

- Hoy voy a tu casa – susurró fugazmente, a tiempo que cortaba el abrazo con el castaño.

Kurt se puso más blanco de lo que era y miró fugazmente a su amigo, para luego mirar a Finn, tratando de insinuarle al moreno, lo que ocurriría si aparecía por la casa. Jake se limitó a sonreír y rápidamente se puso a tontear con Ryder. El castaño se sintió verdaderamente alegre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo pero también la preocupación, como una sombra se posó sobre su corazón. ¿Qué ocurriría si Finn y Jake se encontraban?

Durante la tarde, Burt estaba en el taller, Carole en el centro comercial y Finn en su habitación. Kurt rogaba a todas las deidades existentes que su amigo y su hermanastro no se mataran al encontrarse en la casa. Caminando nerviosamente por toda su habitación, Kurt miraba la hora. De pronto la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

- Voy a salir con Rachel.

Del alivio, Kurt no pudo contestar. Se limitó a sonreír y asintió en silencio. A los cinco minutos de que Finn saliera, sintió el timbre de la puerta principal. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y preparando un reproche para Finn (porque seguramente olvidó algo antes de salir) abrió la puerta. Pero no pudo reprochar a nadie. Ante sus ojos se alzaba, hermoso como siempre, Jake Puckerman.

- Feliz cumpleaños… de nuevo.

Kurt tomó al muchacho, lo metió dentro de la casa y se colgó de su cuello. Un abrazo profundo, certero, largo y lleno de añoranza los consumió. Jake apretaba con ansia a Kurt, mientras hundía su nariz en el cuello del muchacho, llenándose de su aroma. Se amaron en silencio con un único abrazo.

- Te extrañé tanto – murmuró Kurt.

Jake no dijo nada y pasó a sentarse al living, seguido de cerca por Kurt. Se miraron un momento y como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, conversaron algunas trivialidades. Rieron, recordaron, incluso cantaron un momento. De pronto Jake dijo.

- ¿Es cierto lo que Finn y Burt dicen? ¿Es cierto que me amas y no como un amigo?

A Kurt se le fue el alma a los pies pero supo disimular. Carraspeó un momento y luego sonriendo, lo negó todo. Esto le bastó a Jake y como si nada hubiera pasado, siguió hablando y riendo con su amigo, como en los viejos tiempos.


	12. Epílogo

Epilogo

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Cómo confesarte la verdad sin apartarte de mí? ¿Cómo soltar todo lo que mi corazón guarda, cuando estoy seguro de que mi pasión podría matarte? Yo te amo, yo te amo ¡yo te amo Jake! Pero si llegases a escuchar esas palabras, estoy seguro que huirías. ¿Cómo hiciste para capturarme? Tu piel morena es una cárcel para mi, tu voz un castigo y tus ojos, encierran la oscuridad en la que mi alma ha vagado durante todos estos días. Y quisiera huir de todo esto; huir de mi nombre, de mi padre, de mis responsabilidades… de ti. Correr con las alas que me pueda dar el viento, retroceder el tiempo y evitar verte, para no caer en todo lo que tú representas. Te amo, pero no quiero amarte más. Te amo, pero tal vez, no de la forma en que tu quieres que te ame.

Y aquí estaré por siempre, atado a tus sonrisas, pendiente de tu recuerdo. Olvidaré al resto de la gente, pero el eco de tu voz romperá mis soledades. Olvidaré como se ama a otros porque es imposible superarte.

Es por esto que al verte con ella guardo silencio. Es por esto que me limitó a sonreír y no es casualidad que, cada vez que ustedes se besan, yo mire a otro sitio. Es por que te amo y quiero verte feliz… aunque eso me signifique morir.

- ¿Te sientes bien Kurt?

- ¿eh? Ah… si – sonrió el castaño, a tiempo que su amigo seguía hablando de las cosas que no habían podido hablar durante esos meses.

Kurt mintió, pero en una situación así ¿Tú no lo harías?


End file.
